


It's Nothing

by jeebz344



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeebz344/pseuds/jeebz344
Summary: "Nathan tell me what's wrong!" My brother screamed at me. Of course I was too afraid to answer, but he made me face him. His eyes widened when he saw what was wrong. But he pulled me in for a hug and made me feel safe. "Do you want to know how to fix it?" He asked. I nodded my head





	It's Nothing

I had woken up in the middle of the night feeling feeling tightness in my groin.  
"Not again," I groaned being quiet so I wouldn't wake Sam up. It wasn't the first time this had happened.  
I went up to sit down on the couch while being quiet.  
I had no idea on how to get rid of this. But usually just waiting it out worked.  
But it took forever. I heard of this thing called "jerking off" to get rid of it. But that just sounded so dumb to me. What does it even mean? I wanted to ask my brother what it meant. And I tried but I would always end up not because it seemed embarassing to do so.  
I was thinking when all of a sudden my brother woke up. I was in a panic so I pretended I fell asleep so he wouldn't bother me.  
"Nate you ok?" he asked with worry in his voice.  
I didn't answer so he would think i was still asleep.  
"Alright if you're asleep I'll just carry you back to bed"  
I was frozen in my thoughts. The best thing I could think of to do was to just open my eyes and acknowledge that he was there. I did this so he wouldn't carry me back to bed only to realize why I was up in the first place.  
"Oh you're awake," he said. Me thinking I could easily get out of this situation stood up and headed towards the bathroom which was the opposite direction of where he was standing.  
"Nathan whats wrong." Oh no. He said Nathan instead of Nate.  
"Nothing" I responded making sure to not face him.  
I was fearful that he would make me turn around to see what i was hiding. I was about to  
open the door when he suddenly grabbed my wrist with force.  
"Nathan tell me whats wrong!" I was shaken with fear when he yelled at me. This was the most angry he's ever been. I froze. And because I took too long to respond, he forcefully turned me around with so much force, I was sure my back would break. His eyes widened when he saw what was wrong. I started crying but he immediately tried to calm me down.  
It was an awkward few moments with silence and him.  
"Do you want to know how to fix it?" Do i want to know how to fix it? Of course I do. I nodded my head to tell him yes.  
"Have you ever heard of masturbating?" I shook my head no.  
"What about jerking off?" That i shook my head yes too.  
"But I don't what it is" I said. He started chuckling. What was this guy thinking about.  
"Will you just tell me already?" I said annoyed.  
"Alright alright. Here just follow my lead." He took off his shirt revealing his muscles and his abs. He staryed rubbing his body. Strange.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"It's ok to have a little foreplay to get yourself excited. Touch the parts of your body that feel good. You know feel it up." Uncomfortably I followed what he was doing, matching my movements with his. I could see that his pants started to have a bulge. Was this supposed to be something that's enjoyable? I didnt ask. I just followed his lead.  
"Next you're gonna want to get your you-know-what out." He said which made me really start to blush and get really uncomfortable.  
"Sam I don't think I can do that." I responded.  
"Well it's ok if you don't wan't to do this yet. But just know that you dont have to be embarassed to show yourself to me. I would never judge you for what you are." He responded.  
"Sam I think I am ready." I didn't want to admit it, but I was so scared of what was happening yet thrilled at the same time. My hear was racing and I was shivering.  
"Just follow my lead," he said. He started pulling down his pants and underwear to reveal his manhood which stood hard and proud. It was really big. It scared me honestly. It was just so long and big.  
"Now you're gonna wanna use some kind of lubricant. Lotion should work just fine." He asked me if i wanted to continue. I said yes.  
While shivering so badly, I pulled down my underwear to reveal my not as big manhood. But I was very shy to show it to him.  
"Hey don't be shy to show yourself to me. Don't think you're too small or too whatever. Besides, you're not even done growing yet." I only nodded. "Now what you're gonna wanna do is to grab your skin and start pulling up and down. Go as slow or as fast as you like.  
When I started, I immediately felt pleasure from it, and I couldn't help but moan. It just felt so good and unlike any other thing I felt before. I could hear him grunting and panting. So that's what I was hearing when he took forever in the bathroom. I began to feel this pressure at the pit of my stomach build up. I felt like i was gonna expload with so much pleasure. And all of a sudden I reached a wave of immense pleasure, and white stuff came out of me. My brother grunted and he came a few moments after me.  
"That was awesome" I told my brother.  
"If this happens to you again, just do that. Or if you're stressed too." We both fell asleep after cleaning up and cuddled all night.


End file.
